up_physical_computingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Senseboard
Senseboard ist ein Baukasten, der das Senseboard und weiteres Zubehör wie verschiedene Sensoren, einen Motor und eine Infrarotlampe enthält. (1) Auf dem Senseboard befinden sich LEDs und verschiedene Sensoren, beispielsweise ein Mikrophon und ein Schieberegler. Der Baukasten wurde von der Open University entwickelt und soll einen guten Einstieg in das Programmieren bieten. Das Senseboard arbeitet mit der drag-and-drop Programmierumgebung Sense, die auf Scratch basiert. (2) Es kann per USB an den Computer angeschlossen und von dort aus angesprochen werden. Dieser Baukasten wird hauptsächlich für den Kurs 'My Digital Life (TU 100)' an der Open University genutzt, für den sich jeder online (in Deutschland für eine Gebühr von £ 2632) eintragen kann. (3) Er soll ab 2012 aber auch an englischen Schulen eingesetzt werden. (4) Kurzübersicht Ziele und Besonderheiten Ziel dieses Baukastens ist es, einen einfachen und erfreulichen Einstieg in das Programmieren zu ermöglichen. (6) Das Senseboard kann man vor allem mit der Programmierumgebung Sense nutzen, die sehr einfach aufgebaut ist. (7) (8) Es ist daher insbesondere für Schülerinnen und Schüler ohne Vorkenntnisse in der Programmierung geeigenet, also für die die Sekundarstufe 1 bzw. evtl. die Sekundarstufe 2. Das Senseboard hat die folgenden Sensoren (intern heißt, der Sensor befindet sich am Senseboard, extern heißt, er wird mitgeliefert): Als Ausgabe sind im Senseboard 7 LEDs eingebaut. Es können außerdem ein Motor und eine Infrarotlampe angeschlossen werden. Für den Motor muss eine externe Energiequelle zugeschaltet werden, die ebenfalls mitgeliefert wird. Außerdem ist in dem Baukasten eine Platte, auf der man das Senseboard mit den mitgelieferten Teilen aufbauen kann. (1) Einfaches Beispiel Schülerinnen und Schüler können mithilfe des Senseboard verschiedene Projekte realisieren, hier einige Beispiele: Das sind Programme, die die Ideen von 2. und 4. realisieren: Technische Voraussetzungen und Hinweise Sense, die Programmierumgebung für diesen Baukasten, gibt es für Windows, Mac und Linux Betriebssysteme. (1) Der Computer, an den das Senseboard angeschlossen werden soll, benötigt außer einem USB-Anschluss keine besonderen Vorraussetzungen. (2) Auf dieser Seite wird die Installation erklärt und der Treiber für das Senseboard sowie die Software Sense stehen zum Download bereit. Der Baukasten kostet £130.00. (1) Unterrichtseinsatz Stärken und Schwächen Links und weitere Referenzen (1) The Open University. My Digital Life: My SenseBoard Kit. Online. Available: http://www.ouw.co.uk/My-Digital-Life-SenseBoard-Kit/dp/178007395X . 10 5 2014. (2) The Open University. Sense. Online. Available: http://sense.open.ac.uk/ . 10 5 2014. (3) The Open University. TU100 - My Digital Life. Online. Available: http://www3.open.ac.uk/study/undergraduate/course/tu100.htm . 10 5 2014. (4) Wikipedia. Online. Available: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sense_(programming) . 10 5 2014. (5) SenseBoard, Raspberry Pi and making them talk with Python. Online. Available: http://www.geekjosh.co.uk/blog/senseboard-raspberry-pi-making-talk-python/ . 10 5 2014. (6) Flaherty, Adam. (2011, June 14). Hands-on Learning with The SenseBoard Ubiquitous Computing Device. Online. Available: http://makezine.com/2011/06/14/hands-on-learning-with-the-senseboard-ubiquitous-computing-device/ . 10 5 2014. (7) Geere, Duncan. (2011, June 14). Open University offers up hardware to coding students. Online. Available: http://www.wired.co.uk/news/archive/2011-06/14/open-university-coding-hardware . 10 5 2014. (8) The Open University. (2009, November 12).TU100: Sense and the SenseBoard, an introduction. Online. Available: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmYS1slSUuM. 10 5 2014. Bilder: Senseboard: Upton, Liz. (2013, February 21). Senseboard. Online. Available: http://www.raspberrypi.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/SenseBoard.png .20 5 2014. Sensoren und Infrarotlampe: The Open University. Sense. Online. Available: http://students.open.ac.uk/mct/tu100/sense/images/sensors.png .20 5 2014.